


Playing Doctors

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Asphyxiation, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a filthy piece of shit and there is a distinct lack of kink in this fandom. <br/>Also: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5lGs-uwHmk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctors

The examination table was cold on Ralf’s bare skin, his elbows propped him up as he looked to the door in wait. “You’re taking forever.” He called, “Do you need help?”  
“No!” the soft spoken voice called back, “No I’m just.. is the costume really necessary?”  
“At least let me see it.”  
“F..fine. Asshole…” 

Karl stepped out from behind the doorway, long skinny legs covered to his mid thigh by white latex stockings with a red stripe down the front. Blue topped them and a red cross centred the piece. Small white underwear covered most of his crotch, A blue latex belt around them. His chest was bare, a short blue latex shrug covered his shoulders. He wobbled on the large red heels as he stood.  
“I like it.” Ralf smiled, “You look cute. Where’s the hat?”  
“I’m not wearing the hat.” The younger man walked over, unsteady on the heels. He hopped up on the table and kicked them off, Ralf tugging at his thigh to pull him closer, reaching to kiss him softly. 

He was pulled until he was straddling the other man, the cold metal traveling quickly through the latex on his knees. The kiss broke as Ralf opted to kiss lower, rising the other higher on his knees with hands on his ass. those hands stroke his sides as those lips kissed his ribs, the warmth of Ralf’s breath on him. Karl breathed and let his head fall back holding onto the other man’s shoulders, he wanted to give in, but something overcame it, this overwhelming need to see that pretty arrogant face contort against it’s will. His hands gripped on the shoulders and he shoved Ralf down, hitting him into the metal table. The man grunted, breathing becoming heavier. Karl’s hand moved to the other’s throat, pressing his fingers in slightly on the arteries, feeling the man under him begin to suck in air deeper as his body attempted to pull in more oxygen. 

His hips bucked up slightly, hands travelling again up Karl’s thighs. The other smiled and gripped a little tighter, “Be still or I’ll have to strap you down.”  
But Ralf kept moving, struggling, breathless moans just about escaping. Karl slid his body down, pressing his barely clothed ass back to meet the slowly building erection behind him. He kissed down, tongue circling the other’s nipple before sucking on it gently, his hand taking the arm from his thigh and placing it to one side. The straps each side of the table were secure enough and easy for him to tie one handed. 

Ralf’s free hand moved to the inside of the younger man’s thigh, sliding to his crotch. It was grabbed before it could touch, the hand from his throat now gone, Ralf gulped in the air to allow oxygen to reach his brain once more, as his other hand was tied back.  
Karl sat up, stroking the other’s chest playfully, “You look so pitiful.” he said softly, “You couldn’t take control if your life depended on it.” He held the older man’s face in his hands, stroking the strong jawline with his thumb, “You want more?”  
Ralf nodded, receiving a sharp slap, “What do we say?”  
“P..please.”  
“Please, what?”  
“Please, Herr Bartos...” Ralf whined, tugging on his restraints. 

Karl couldn’t help it, he smiled, leaning down to kiss the man under him, allowing his hands to go to his throat again. He moved his hips against Ralf’s, biting onto the soft lips he had claimed. He loosened his grip, knowing better than to deprive his patient of oxygen for too long. He leaned over to a small trolley, feeling Ralf breathe on his chest heavily, just about managing to kiss it a little. Karl moved further as he reached for the latex rubber gloves on the table, giving himself the pleasure of those lips on his skin, kissing at the sensitive skin just under his ribs. He climbed back, not wanting to display his weakness more than necessary. Their faces met in a well needed kiss, breath heavy as Karl let out a few soft moans, his patient muttering a comment, “Do that again..”  
Karl smiled through their kiss, giving a long drawn out whine in reply. The other cursed softly and pressed into it, rolling his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

He drew away, sitting up. Ralf looked at him, not with disappointment, more excitement, eagerness even. He knew what was to come.  
The gloves Karl had grabbed were snapped on, slowly, teasing. He placed his hands on the other’s chest and dragged them over his ribs, the rubber making the scratches soft. Ralf’s head fell back, this was his favourite part, it made him squirm with excitement. The gloved hands went down, over his hips, pulling his ass up to rest on Karl’s knees. The younger of the two took a bottle of clear lubricant from beside the examination table, squeezing a good amount onto his fingers.  
The fingers stroked over Ralf’s hole, pressing gently but never entering. He tried to push onto them, but Karl wouldn’t have it, pushing the other’s leg up and out of the way. 

“You’re so eager.” Karl said with a smirk, “You think I’m letting you off that easy?” He pressed his middle finger against him, lessening the pressure just as it was about to go in.  
Ralf whined, “Please, Herr Bartos..”  
“Hm? What do you want?”  
“Please…” he gasped, biting down on his lip as once again the pressure was pushed against him, he bucked his hips, “Please just fuck me…”  
A grin spread across Karl’s face, “Desperate, aren’t you?” He stroked the older man’s leg gently, the rubber against skin, smooth and soft, it made Ralf shiver, distracting him from the finger that pressed into him. He moaned, quivering at the feeling. The cold lubricant turned warm inside him as the finger was gently pumped. He tugged at his wrist restraints, desperate to touch himself, free himself from this. 

Karl shifted, pulling the small pair of underwear down, allowing his cock to spring out. The older man felt it, wanted it. He twitched as Karl rose higher, pulling the underwear off his legs. Leaning over, Ralf felt their cocks press together, raising his hips to rub against it. The underwear was balled up into his mouth, a makeshift gag, and then Karl moved away again. He picked up the lube bottle and sat back, admiring his handy work as he rubbed the lube on himself. The other man shook, awaiting his next pleasure patiently. 

 

The younger man shifted, positioning himself with both hands pressing Ralf’s legs forward and into his chest as he inserted himself. Ralf whined like a puppy, begging for more as the other rocked into him, easing into the tightness.  
Karl grunted a little with the effort as his rocking became thrusting, earning more groans and sweet muffled noises from his patient. 

He leaned over, gloved hands grabbing under Ralf’s ass and gripping tightly pulling him closer. He went for the neck kissing it through his heavy breaths, biting on to get a better grip. Ralf moaned, rutting against him. The other sat up a little, bringing his hands to the older man’s throat, pressing down on the arteries either side, blocking off oxygen once again. He pressed harder the closer he got, letting out a few whines and moans. He felt Ralf’s pulse under his thumb, faster and stronger. He was bucking up to meet the thrusts, his cock just barely rubbing against Karl’s stomach. 

The grip tightened even more as the younger came, giving a few last thrusts to get over the orgasm. Ralf choked, toes curling at the feeling of the liquid inside of him. And then the grip loosened, Karl waited for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, moving his hand to stroke his patient gently, the feeling of the latex gloves on his cock was too much for Ralf, he unraveled quickly, semen spilling over his stomach. 

Karl undid the restraints and pulled the saliva covered underwear out the other’s mouth before leaning in to plant a quick kiss there instead, “You think the other’s are gonna question why there’s a medical table in the studio basement?”  
“Doubt it…” Ralf smiled slightly, “Same time next week, Herr Bartos?”  
“Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sin part of the fandom, children. Where I sit here and imagine Ralf getting choked most of the time. 
> 
> btw since I can, this is what Karl is wearing: http://www.houseofharlot.com/NURSE-ALEX-Latex-Rubber-Uniform.html


End file.
